Various gear, equipment, and apparel have long been developed to assist those hunting game in approaching and seizing upon a target. More specifically, gear has been known to help hunters combat weather, the natural elements, and those factors which make hunters detectable to animals in the wild. However, conventional designs in this field have failed to address certain needs of hunters and the limitations of preexisting hunting gear and therefore, further innovation in the field is needed.